


Tell Me

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little PWP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little PWP.

The elevator door opened with a ping and the GENtern inside didn't flinch at the henchgirls' shotguns. "Your guests are here, Mr. Largo. They're waiting downstairs." Rotti Largo nodded to her.

Rotti stood and walked to the elevator, prompting the henchgirls to follow him. He looked back at his office and his children - Luigi, watching him expectantly, Pavi, staring in his mirror, and Amber, draped over the loveseat and staring at the ceiling.

"Wait here," he told his children as he entered the elevator. "I want you to observe the negotiations. I'll be right back."

The elevator had barely closed before Pavi had his arms around the GENtern and was shuffling her off toward one of the back rooms. Left alone, Luigi and Amber looked at one another.

"Desk?" Luigi asked with a smirk.

"We don't have time," Amber said, shaking her head, but she stood anyway.

Luigi stepped next to her, slipping an arm around her waist and biting at her neck. "Pavi thinks we have time."

"Pavi's not in plain view of the elevator."

His answer was to pull her against him, pressing his lips to hers, then his teeth, then his tongue. When he finally broke away for air, she half-heartedly pushed him away.

"Tell me to stop," Luigi murmured as he backed her up against the desk, his big hands sliding under her short skirt.

"Lu..." Her thin fingers were on his belt, but she hesitated even as he slid his knife against her panties and cut them off.

"Pop'll be back any minute, Am." She wasn't sure if he was serious or just goading her. His hands certainly weren't wasting any time unzipping his pants. "Tell me to stop."

She didn't say anything as he picked her up and braced her on the edge of the desk, then slid his cock into her. A whimper died on her lips as she looked to the side, toward the door Pavi had disappeared into, and then over Luigi's shoulder at the elevator.

He thrust into her hard and fast, the rhythm almost habit for them now, but his teeth on her neck carried an insistence that was unusual.

"Tell me to stop," he said again, and she almost thought he was begging her.

Amber wrapped her legs around his waist. A moan escaped her but she still refused to answer him. Her body tensed as she came, shuddering against her brother.

Luigi dug his fingernails into her ass as he finished inside her. He slipped out of her and let her drop the inch to the top of the desk.

They readjusted their clothes in silence, Amber glaring at her brother as she returned to the loveseat. "What makes you so sure I wouldn't tell you to stop?"

"What the fuck makes you think I would?" he snapped back at her as he adjusted his shirt.

"Cunt."

"Slut." But they smiled a little as they spat the words at each other.

The ping of the elevator interrupted them and they both looked up as their father entered with two other businessmen behind him. Luigi's hand darted out and grabbed Amber's ruined panties, shoving them in his jacket pocket. Both of them waited for a tense moment to see if their father had noticed, if he would say anything. The anger on Rotti Largo's face made them think he had.

"Where's your brother?"

Their laughter only made him angrier, but neither of them cared.  



End file.
